Sweet Bite of Love
by Earthenwolf
Summary: What happenes when clary and jace go into the garden but were never interrupted by Hugo. Lemons in later chapters


The sweet bite of love

Disclaimer I don't own any of the mortal instruments books or characters.

Warning this story takes place in the first book where they are in the green house for clary's birthday but tells what may have Happened if Hugo hadn't interrupted.

Will be a lemon in later chapters

Jace

I couldn't get this feeling out of my head. The strange redhead behind me made me feel so. I don't know she just made me feel. She made me question everything my father had ever taught me and she questioned my way of life. I glanced back to sneak a peak at her, maybe catch her off guard but It as I who was caught off guard. She wasn't staring at me like I expected. I mean who wouldn't want to look at me, I'm gorgeous. She was looking at the flowers. Grinning I saw my chance and stopped to turn to face her. Her eyes were filled with wonder at the marvelous sight before her. Hodge had collected all the rare and common species of plant life from idris and brought it to life in the greenhouse. To step inside was like stepping in our home country again. She was so enthralled with the plants she didn't notice I hadstopped. I sucked in a quick breath when she stumbled into me and fell against my chest. Her hands, so delicate but strong at the same time, were splayed across my chest and they sent the strangest feelings through my body. Yes I had experienced desire before but this was not just a measly lust. No this was the desire to hold her and to keep her safe, something he had felt for no one. Without thinking and without my knowledge my arms had wrapped around her. I quickly pulled them away only making sure she was stable on her feet again. The blush that spread across her cheeks was almost painful. Why was this little girl affecting me so badly? What was it about her that made her unable to resist? " so where are we going and where are all theses plants from? They are beautiful". " this Clary is the greenhouse. Hodge built it for us to have a piece of home but Alec and Isabelle don't come up here, they have allergies." I got an idea then that might give me another chance to see the smile that made my heart swell. "Come here over by that bush with the dark green leaves." Confused she want over to the plant dans hole her back was faced to me I pulled out the treasures in my pocket. She had not told me but hodge had mentioned it was her birthday and I was gonna give her something. When she turned around to ask why she should sit by the plant I held out the apples and sandwiches I had snagged from the kitchen. Her face was one of shock and curiosity. " hodge told me it was your birthday and everyone deserves something on their birthday. Even though it's not a cake it's something. " her bottom lip began to quiver " we'll nothing was what I was expecting so thank you". He sliced up the apple with a bone knife he kept in his pocket and gave a slice to her. Watching her stare at the apple for a second and take a quick bite gave him a thrill he could not understand. She face lit up as she recognized the sour sweet taste or Granny Smiths. I watched a little bit of the juice bead at her lip. Her pouty full lips that. No he couldn't think about her lips or really any specific part of her to much. His inner conflict was interrupted by the bell tower chiming. Suddenly taken by a stroke of confidence that was his norm but that seemed to disappear around her, he stood up pulling her up with him. She tried to turn around but I cupped her face and turned her head to look at the bush. " shhh just look" she sent him a look but then turned back to the bush. I watched as the buds begin to shake and swell. They turned from small buds the dark green of the leaves to large swells that were a pale white green. One by one they exploded open in a brilliant burst of gold pollen and petals. Clary let out a small gasp and that's when I knew that I had made a good choice to show her these. A smile exploded on her face and she was in awe. She was so beautiful I couldn't help myself. I plucked a flower and put it in her hair. When she turned to me with a huge smile I leaned down and kissed her. A rush went through my body and I knew that I would never be able to kiss another girl again. Her body went ridged at first but then she relaxed. The kiss was gentle, just my lips lightly pressed against hers moving with soft strokes. I deeps den the kiss wanting to hold her there and feel her lips forever. My head was swimming when I pulled away and I noticed we were both breathing alittle heavier. My cheeks flamed a bright red for I think the first time in my life " I'm sorry! I .. I apologize you were just so beautiful and I couldn't help myself I'm understand if you don't want me to tou..." She interrupted my strangely nervous babbling by leaning up and acting my lips with hers. This time it was my turn to be shocked. What was going on with me? I and Jace, I am suave and girls faint and my touch but here I am going week knees at the touch of this mysterious girl. She threw her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss again.


End file.
